Known from the prior art are different paper products and processes for manufacturing them from fiber-based pulp. The addition of different filler, pigment and additional components to fiber-based pulp is known. Typically, different mineral-based pigments and fillers are used. Known from the prior art is also the addition of pigments and fillers of organic origin to pulp to manufacture paper. Known from the prior art is the formation of organic pigments from oil-based raw stock and starch-based materials as well as from pure cellulose by chemical treatment steps.
When the mineral fillers and coating pigments are replaced by materials of organic origin either partially or completely, the environmental load can be reduced, e.g. recyclability of paper can be improved.
Known from publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,024 is the use of a vegetable filler in connection with the manufacture of a sheet material. At least 80 w-% of the particles in the vegetable filler are particles having a size of more than 10 μm.